Character Idea/Gibraltar/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's a Character Idea of FranceSwitzerland. Gibraltar will have brown hair, light brown skin and a happy face. He also has a small mouth, small nose, big blue eyes and big ears. He also has a big moustache. When Gibraltar's Power Button is activated he will transform in a tourist. He gets a photo camera and a typical tourist flower blouse. He makes some photos and when this happens before the opponent, the photo will be in the screen of the opponent and he won't see anything. Power Shots Gibraltar has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Photo Camera Shot (Ground Shot) Gibraltar will get a photo camera bigger than the one he is already holding. He takes one photography. This will give the opponent the same effect as by the Power Button Effect and he is affected for 5 seconds. The way to hold this is to jump over it. 2 seconds later he takes again a photography. This gives the same effect. 1 second after that, Gibraltar throw the photo camera to the opponent's goal on a random posistion. When the opponent knocks this, he will explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. The ball catch hard away and it is hard for Gibraltar to bring the ball under control. Also some photo camera pieces lie on the ground. A photo roll, the lens and some other broken things. Plane Shot (Air Shot) A big plane will appear in the air of the field and land. Gibraltar goes in the plane and the plane increase. Gibraltar throw some bombs out of the plane. When the opponent touches a bomb he will explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. After the bombs have come, a big explosion come in the plane and the plane crash down. In the tail of the plane is the ball. When the opponent touch the front, he will explode and disappear for 5 seconds. It will be a 100% goal for Gibraltar, because Gibraltar jump out of the plane and fall before the ball, but mostly the ball. will go out automatically goes in the goal of the opponent. All the broken parts of plane lie on the ground. But they are invisible for the ball. Rock of Gibraltar Shot (Counter Attack) The rock of Gibraltar appear on the side of Gibraltar. He jump after it and Gibraltar get muscles and the push rock of Gibraltar to the opponent. Above in the rock of Gibraltar is the ball in sitting. When the opponent touches the stone of Gibraltar he will immediately explode and he will disappear for 5 seconds and Gibraltar have a chance for an open goal. The only way to hold it, is to counter it somewhere above in the rock. Some big rock pieces are on the field after the Counter Attack, but they are invisible to the ball. Unlock Requirements Win the Amateur League without scoring more than 40 goals. Costume It is a souvenir Costume. Its a harbour with some boats with Gibraltar under it. The boats goes far out of the souvenir to the opponent and become big. When the opponent knock a boat he will explode and he will disappear for 5 seconds. This is a SS Rank Costume. Trivia *Gibraltar is a small country in the South of Europe. It only border on Spain. *The biggest part of the economy of Gibraltar is because tourism. That's the reason why Gibraltar is a tourist and also is it the reason for the Ground Shot and Costume. *In Gibraltar is a small airport and that's the reason of the Air Shot. *The most famous tourist attraction of Gibraltar is the Rock of Gibraltar and that's the reason of the Counter Attack. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland